


Temporary title: Violent Corruption

by Nova_Cain



Series: Unblinking Rage: A Series of Darkfics Meant to Calm my Vengeful Ass [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Darkfic, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gruesome Death, KEEP SCROLLING, Keith loses his humanity, M/M, PTSD, Torture, but I'm willing to explore it, honestly this is one of the darkest things I'll ever write AND post, horrified vomiting, lots of emotions, mentions of torture, no I'm not alright, psychos, snapshot of a bigger work I'm making, some gore, take care friends, this wasn't even my idea, why the fuck else would this exist, your faves are in for a world of hurt, your mental health is First Priority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Cain/pseuds/Nova_Cain
Summary: They thought they had rescued Keith from the tortures on board a Galra prison ship. They brought him back, hadn't they? Completely physically whole, like nothing had even happened to him.They had yet to learn that the Keith they knew was gone, his soul carved out with every syringe that had pierced his flesh, every knife that had grated against his bones. What remained of his humanity had died with his screams in the torture chambers. Now, something worse than a demon lurked in his soul's place.And he had brought the cold fury of Hell with him to the Castle of Lions.





	Temporary title: Violent Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is a final warning: If you're uncomfortable with torture, major character death, emotional/mental/physical trauma & manipulation, etc., STOP READING.
> 
> Take care of your health, friend. Go no further.
> 
> As for the rest of you, good luck. This is but a glimpse of a new project that's entered the play pen. A little snapshot. And there's worse to come later.

Keith blinked slowly at the man in front of him, his mind wandering as his eyes trailed down Shiro’s neck, following a vein that bulged  with rage. If he only had a knife in his hands… he wanted to see what color that emotion pulsed.

Emotions. Sentiment. What an… interesting concept. Even with Shiro yelling in his face, demanding answers about Matt’s whereabouts, Keith didn’t feel anything. He didn’t have the restrictions of feelings clawing their way up from his insides anymore. He could only feel the physical world: the spittle landing on his face; the chill of the metal wall seeping through his clothes; the gusts of air a vent sent their way, shifting Keith’s hair. Keith looked up, searching for the air vent in question. He found it, and his eyes narrowed. Could he fit a body in there? Not a live one, at least. But they were more pliable while they still breathed…

Shiro mistook Keith’s unemotive gaze for defiance, and he slammed his robotic fist into the wall next to Keith’s head.

The younger man turned to look him dead in the eye. Keith decided he had grown weary of Shiro’s presence. It was a hinderance. He had better things to do.

_ Why not start with him? _

The thought hadn’t finished its journey through Keith’s mind before his hand was lashing out, driving his claws straight through Shiro’s chest. The bigger man stood there, his jaw slack from an unfinished sentence. Shock kept him steady on his feet even as his still-beating heart faltered, skewered on the ends of dripping claws.

It took some moments for a scream to tear through the silence. Keith lowered his arm, letting gravity take hold of the Black Paladin as he crumpled to the floor in a wet heap. Something splattered onto the floor nearby, drawing Keith’s attention. It wasn’t blood, it couldn’t have been. He had seen the spray flare out like a mist behind Shiro’s back, had felt his meaty heart roll off his claws. What else could have happened? Another splatter. Hunk was retching, his stomach rejecting its contents between choked sobs. Allura had fainted, and Coran barely had the mental wherewithal to catch her before she landed on the floor beside her beloved. Blood was pooling around her feet, soaking into the hem of her dress and crawling its way upwards, tainting the vivid colors of the fabric into something darker.

_ It suits her. _

Cold. Keith felt cold. But this was completely different from the numbness of his soul, if he still had one. The cold nudged at his temple, and he slowly turned to see Lance’s gun had materialized, the nozzle a whisper away from his head. He looked past the gun at its owner. The tortured expression sent a thrill through his insides, awakening long-dead feelings and settling deep into his bones. 

_ Ah, so that’s what feeling is like. _

Keith sent his focus inwards, weaving those tendrils of feeling through his veins. He stared deep into Lance’s horror-stricken eyes, analyzing each raw, unguarded emotion as he copied them into himself. His eyes began to water, his lip trembled, and he allowed his Galra claws to retract, leaving behind blood-tainted flesh, a gauntlet of gore that reached up his arm.

“Lance… L-Lance, please… I didn’t mean to, you  _ have _ to believe me…”

Lance’s grip on the weapon faltered. He had been standing the closest to Shiro. The man’s blood covered him, flecks dusting across his forehead and cheeks. Pieces of flesh clung to his lips, leaking a small trickle of blood. Something about that flesh, the part of a human that never saw daylight, splattered against Lance’s sun-loved skin, was wondrous to see.  Keith’s tongue flicked out, eager to taste it as well. 

He needed to get his fill of this, get drunk on each sense that still obeyed him.

He would kill them all to achieve it.


End file.
